


getting better

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Somehow,  Jinguji showing up unannounced with a  bag full of instant okayu and vitamin C drinks when Reia's come down with a cold is completely normal anymore.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting better

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble about being sick while I'm sick. For shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)~

_Crazy_ , Reia calls him over Line when Jinguji texts to say that he's on his way over with presents, _You're crazy, go home and don't let me get you sick._ Jinguji frowns a moment at his phone screen from where he stands on the subway, a conbini bag in hand, and for a moment, he wants to gripe to someone, because he's going out of his way here! But he swallows the urge, because there's no one to gripe to anyway, and more than that, these days, he's been doing better, little by little, at swallowing his first reactions and sitting down and thinking before he speaks, and he thinks, puffing out his chest a little for no one, that he's been doing a pretty damn good job of it, too. Still, what he ends up responding before shoving his phone with some difficulty into his painfully tight jeans pocket is _Shut up,_ because even if he's really trying, he's never been that good at this whole _boyfriend_ thing. 

When he arrives, Reia's mother smiles at him in the doorway and steps aside to let him. "Reia's in his bedroom," she says, not _why are you here_ or even _I didn't know you were coming_. Somehow, Jinguji showing up unannounced with a bag full of instant okayu and vitamin C drinks when Reia's come down with a cold is completely normal anymore, not even worthy of comment, but while maybe a few months ago, that might have made Jinguji feel uncomfortable and uneasy as he scuffs down the hall in the slippers that have been set aside for his exclusive use, now, somehow it feels nice, normal and comforting, almost like this is home. They still go out to Chiba more often than to Reia's, because getting walked in on by Reia's younger sisters isn't a scenario either one of them wants to find them in, but as they approach two years together (if you ignore the frequent breakups all throughout the first year, which Jinguji didn't really care about then but somehow wants to forget entirely now) Jinguji finds that the idea of spending time with Reia's family together with Reia, for dinners or outings or special occasions less unappealing, and while it isn't exactly great to have to go without sex when he sleeps over at Reia's, these days, somehow, laying close in Reia's narrow bed, Reia's comfortable, familiar scent surrounding him in the sheets and the pillows and, of course, Reia himself is comforting and welcoming enough to lull him to sleep without much thought as to what they could be doing if they were at Jinguji's, instead. 

But now, Reia's room is dark when Jinguji gets there, the curtains drawn and the lights out, and the quiet stillness of it somehow worries Jinguji, because Reia is so bright, so full of life, and seeing him laying so lifelessly makes Jinguji's heart squeeze in his chest in a way that's both embarrassing and somehow feels right. But he knows that it's just a cold, that Reia is okay and will be even more okay soon, and that no matter what Reia says, Jinguji is going to be the one who helps him get better, dammit. And so, he quietly moves into the room, setting down the bag beside Reia's bed before sitting down and leaning close. Some part of him is inclined to kiss Reia, but even now, that feels far too embarrassing, and besides, he tells himself, he's not helping anyone if he gets sick, too. Still, he can't help running a hand through Reia's hair affectionately, smiling as Reia opens his eyes to look up at him and greeting, "Hey." 

"I told you not to come," says Reia, but he's smiling, one of his hands finding Jinguji's and tangling their fingers together. 

"Shut up," Jinguji replies, but he smiles too, and when Reia reaches out in response, grinning as he pulls Jinguji down with him and murmurs thank you against his skin before kissing him on the cheek, Jinguji thinks, maybe he's pretty okay at this boyfriend thing, after all.


End file.
